


Unwrapped

by notpmaHleM



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Kinda Holiday-ish, Modern AU, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notpmaHleM/pseuds/notpmaHleM
Summary: Jon Snow has a problem. A Christmas party with too much alcohol ends with Daenerys Targaryen, the woman he’s been infatuated with since... well.... forever, in his bed.But he can’t remember anything about it.





	Unwrapped

**Author's Note:**

> A shoutout to jalen_mara who beta’d this and didn’t yell at me to get my ass back to working on Scars (she probably should have) and for providing the title because that is where my brain always does a full stop.
> 
> Apparently my muse cannot be controlled or contained and is a bit demanding. She wanted smut for no reason other than smut.
> 
> So here we are.. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays to all ❤️

 

~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~

 

There was someone playing drums behind his temples. Gods, even his hair hurt as he slowly blinked open his eyes, wincing at the muted sunlight coming through the blinds. Throwing an arm over his face to shield himself, he sucked in a breath, the bridge of his nose protesting loudly with the contact.

Apparently Robb’s Christmas party was more fun than he remembered.

With a small groan and the curiosity of what time or day it even was, Jon reached out for his bedside table and his phone, where he hoped the drunk version of himself remembered to plug it in. Two things happened at once. He realized he was sleeping on the wrong side of the bed. His hand came into contact with a warm body.

Jerking it back as if scalded, he blinked his eyes to clear them, the dregs of sleep leaving him as he wracked his brain to try and remember _why_ there was somebody in his bed and even more importantly, _who_ was in his bed. Covers were pulled up high, obscuring most of her face, but he’d recognize those brows, _that hair_ anywhere.

_Daenerys._

Simultaneously, there was a surge of lust, the horror of embarrassment that he couldn’t _remember_ getting her into his bed. After all the vivid dreams of having her there, all the time spend longing, she was tucked into his grey sheets and his mind was _blank._

He spent a moment in a fumbling panic, trying to decide on the correct course of action. Fighting the urge to slide his fingers into that silky mess spread over his pillow, he instead stealthily slide out of his bed, noting carefully he was still in his boxer briefs and being careful not to trip over Ghost and wake her up, snuck into the bathroom, his heart thumping loudly with muted nerves.

The mirror didn’t give him any useful information, like whether or not he’d finally gotten Daenerys Targaryen, the woman he was half in love with, under him, or if he had, if it had been the soul shattering experience he assumed it would be. No, it didn’t tell him anything other than he looked hung over, hair wild, eyes still squinting. In fact, the harsh reflection might have even mocked him.

Splashing cold water on his face did nothing to ease his frustration as he tried to recall exactly what had happened. remembering being annoyed with Robb for cajoling him into going, the spiked eggnog, then giving up on the eggnog and going straight to the first round of shots, somewhere in the middle of it all, Daenerys appearing, looking good enough to eat in that slinky red dress.

Gods, he wished he could remember if he had gotten the chance to _eat Daenerys Targaryen._

Surely he would remember _that._

Giving himself a thorough look of disappointment, he grabbed his toothbrush and stepped into the shower, hoping the water could clear his head, hoped the toothpaste could rid him of the fuzz growing on his tongue.

Fuck, he must have drank a lot.

He pieced together a few more glimpses of the previous night, Daenerys laughing with him, her hair shining in the light, dancing close, her hand holding onto his arm as she hopped on one foot to get rid of her heels, dropping significantly in height as she leaned into him, the scent of her wrapping around him, searing itself into the basic male part of his brain that wanted to give and take from her until she screamed his name.

Fuck, what if they did have sex and it wasn’t good for her?

Letting his head thump against the wall, he contemplated staying in the shower until she left, sneaking out past her to go make breakfast- just in case- or slipping back into bed and feigning sleep until she awoke and made the next move.

The sound of his bathroom door opening startled him, almost causing him to slip and fall as quiet footsteps moved across the tile, barely audible over the adrenaline coursing through his veins or the running of water.

“Jon?”

He tried twice before he could find his voice. “In here.” _Of course you’re in here, you fucking fool_. He rapped his head into the wall one more time before letting out an undignified noise as the shower door opened.

“Obviously, Jon Snow.”

There she was, in his button down shirt, the big smile that always made him lose I.Q points, sleepy blue eyes roving hungrily over him. He gulped, both disappointed and thankful that he was mostly turned away from her, fighting the instinct to cover his already hard cock and pretend he wasn’t shy.

“Obviously.” He blew out a breath. “How are you feeling this morning?” Gods, she was standing in his bathroom, wearing his shirt and _that’s_ what he was going to ask her?

“Like I drank a bit too much last night. Your bed is very comfortable.” She gave him an impish smile, seemingly intent on openly ogling him. How long was she going to stand there looking at him like that? Should he grab her and pull her in? Close the door in her face? Ask her to marry him?

_Whoa, calm down Snow. Where did that come from?_

“Do you have a spare toothbrush I can use?” She batted those long lashes at him. “I’ve got dragon breath after all those shots of rum.”

Oh, the rum. He remembered those, remembered her challenging him with a glint in her eye, remembered Tormund catching them at the bar, holding mistletoe above her. _Oh._ Now he remembered kissing her, that long and deep kiss that left him dizzy and breathless, made him forget his own name for a moment, or where exactly they were.

She was still looking at him, head cocked sideways and eyebrow raised. He flushed. “Second drawer down, should be a brand new one.”

“Thanks.”

The door shut closing the steam back in, his breathing becoming rapid as he listened to her rummage around his things. A tingling took over, need balling up in the pit of his stomach and if she was going to leave, he hoped she’d do it soon so he could take care of the fact his cock was begging for a chance at her.

_Or maybe he should just open his mouth and talk to her like an adult._

He squeezed his eyes shut. “Uh, Dany?”

The door snapped open again, his eyes flying open just in time to see a completely _naked_ Daenerys climbing into his shower, hair piled on top of her head, before she was against him, soft round tits pressing into his chest as she hummed happily, pressing a kiss below the hollow of his throat. And fuck, she was even better than his feeble imagination had ever conjured up.

“Are you going to share some hot water?”

The air left him a rush, her hands slipping around to grab handfuls of his arse, her pleased noise filling the space in the shower and in his chest as he growled in response, his own hands wavering for a moment as he tried to figure out where exactly to put them.

Finally he was able to find his courage and grab hold, lust in charge now that he was skin to skin with the woman of his dreams. Pulling her closer, he slid his hand down her lower back, the other cupping the back of her head and leaned down, brushing his lips lightly over hers for just a brief moment.

She whimpered. The thread on his control snapped and he had her suddenly against the wall, her arms around his neck, a leg twined around his as she opened her mouth, letting him in to plunger, slick his tongue around hers. Gods he couldn’t get enough of her flesh in his hands, the minty taste of toothpaste with the underlying flavor of Dany, his brain starting to short circuit as his senses filled.

Raspy breathing filled his ears when he pulled back, his or hers, he wasn’t sure, his forehead resting against hers as he skimmed his hands up her ribs, thumbs brushing up the sides of her breasts.

“How does your nose feel?” Her voice was a little breathy, fingers skating along the top of his shoulders and he had to concentrate to remember what she had just said over his body’s roaring to take her.

“Hmm? My nose?” A gust of air tickled his cheek, her chuckle light and easy. He opened his eyes and leaned back enough to push wet hair out of his face, turn the shower head so it wasn’t spraying directly in his face.

Fingers tugged at his wet curls, her body arching off the wall, pressing firmly into him, his cock giving a throb to remind him that a naked Daenerys was in his shower and they were talking about his fucking _nose._

“How much of last night do you remember?”

_Oh shit, here it was._

He steeled himself. “I remember kissing you under the mistletoe. After that is a little hazy.” Sharp teeth set firmly into his bottom lip, her tongue flickering over it in apology and he hauled her up on her toes, setting his blood on fire with the magic of her mouth.

Panting when they drew apart, she thumbed his abused lip before skimming a finger over his nose, which was indeed sore. “My pride is wounded Jon, surely I’m a good enough fuck to remember?”

This time when the air left his chest it was due to pain, horror, his worst nightmare coming true. “Dany…..”

A hand closed over his mouth, her eyes shining, even with her pupils blown wide. “I jest.” She uncovered his mouth, traced the shape of it. “You, Jon Snow are impossible to resist, so your brother threatened to kick us out after we got a little handsy in front everyone, which I think I initiated. So we ubered back here, completely trashed and I managed to _finally_ get you out of your clothes and my hands on you- I think my dress is still in the hallway- then I accidentally head butted you. Blood everywhere. Not my smoothest move.” She bit her bottom lip. “We decided that maybe we should wait for this until we sobered up.”

 _This_ was almost making him vibrate with anticipation, enthusiasm and he was thankful that his drunk self had wanted a clear head for finally _having_ her, relief made his knees weak, his hands bracing himself on the wall beside her head. “You’re a mean woman, teasing me like that.”

A hand hit his stomach and slid south, her wicked mouth tilting towards him. “Maybe.” She gave him a light kiss, fingers scratching through his beard, her face flushed in the steam. “But I’m here-“ soft lips closed around his bottom one, tugging gently before letting go, her blue eyes showing more than lust in their depths. “and sober and I want you.”

He didn’t need anymore of an invitation than that, closing the distance between them in a rough kiss, hands molding to the roundness of her lovely arse, cursing into the warmth of her mouth as she palmed his cock, bright lights flickering behind his eyelids.

With a pained groaned he pulled her hands away, nipping at her chin, under her jaw, mouthing the pulse point in her neck, filing at all away to memory, every little sound, every little twitch of a reaction he pulled from her. Cupping her tits, he thumbed over her nipples, enjoying the weight of them, how they fit in his hands, her high pitched wheeze as his mouth dropped down, lips latching on to a tip.

Hands were suddenly in his hair, pulling sharply, her hips rolling against him as switched to the other nipple, tugging gently at it before soothing it with his tongue, not sure how much more he could take before he’d need to be buried inside of her.

_But first._

She let out a high pitched noise as he dropped to his knees, ruthlessly shoving her legs apart, listening to his name fall from her lips as he held her steady for a moment, warm water pelting his back, sliding a hand up a smooth calf, pressing a kiss to the inside of her thigh.

“Do you know how much I’ve thought about this?” Fingers slid up to her cunt, finding it sopping wet with arousal, glistening and pink and he nuzzled into it, inhaling her scent over the smell of soaps and shampoos. _Oh gods yes._ His lust settled it’s teeth firmly into him as his mouth watered and he helped her put a shaky leg over his shoulder. “I’ve wondered what you’d taste like.” He looked up at her, watched her heaving chest, her wet eyelashes fluttering as he licked his fingers. “Mmmm, Dany, so good.”

He caught her as she slid down, speechless, her head hitting the wall, unable to hold her own weight, his mouth closing over her as he licked a stripe up her center, testing her response as he flicked her clit, listening to her wail. Then he went to enjoying every bite as he licked and sucked, teased lightly before diving back in, two fingers sliding inside of her, his cock throbbing in jealousy at the tight fit, blood pounding in his ears as he hooked his fingers and rubbed.

Hands braced on his head as she started to tremble, his mouth sealing over her nub, flicking it with the movement of his fingers and he was rewarded with a sharp cry, her hips jerking forward as she came, walls pulsing around him. He eased her through, lapping gently, eager to have that fiery cunt wrapped around his cock, slowly sliding his fingers free.

She was still whining, slumped uselessly against the wall as he placed one last kiss to her sensitive flesh, feeling her shudder with the movement of his tongue as he savored the taste, already hopelessly addicted, before climbing to his feet.

Caught by surprised when she pulled at the back of his neck, he went, her mouth meeting his a little wildly, her tongue demanding with firm sweeps. He was dizzy as she hummed her approval, nails biting into his shoulders as she hooked a leg over his hip, tilting her wet center to him.

Stilling her hips with his hands, he squeezed a warning, almost panting with need before sliding her up the wall, closing in on her, keeping her braced, his cock seeking that hot entrance, rationality leaving with the proximity of her bared, willing flesh. A jolt came through him, the _responsible_ side of his brain stopping him before he buried himself balls deep.

_Fuck._

“Condoms are in my room.” Gods he didn’t even hardly recognize his own voice, gruff and strained.

She made a pained noise and tugged on his hair, bringing his eyes up until he could look into hers. “We had this conversation last night. I’m good, you said you’re good and I trust you.”

And he did remember, vaguely, her legs wrapped around his waist, handfuls of her buttocks, him tipping them closer to the nightstand, her hot mouth on his chest, talking about birth control, his confession on the last time he’d had sex…….. looking down at her as her head came up in surprise.

Oh… that’s when he got the bloody nose.

Her tongue touched his ear, fingers flexing on his neck, jolting him back to the moment. “Unless you wanted this to be just a one time deal….”

“No. Fuck no. Is that what you want?” His heart waited impatiently in his throat until she shook her head fiercely.

_“No.”_

He kissed her again, a little desperately, a little possessively, a little breathless, restraint hanging on by the thinnest of threads. “Are you sure about this Dany? Because I can carry your lovely arse over to my bed-“

“I’m sure so please stop talking and fuck me.”

There was nothing else to do but let her slide down the wall, sheathing him in one movement, biting at her neck to ground himself as her nails ran furrows into his back, mutual groans hanging between them. Fuck, she was so tight and hot that his brain was ready to shut off, his release right there. Blowing out a breath, he gave a slow dirty grind with hips, getting the reaction he hoped as she scrambled against him, priming and responsive, cunt clamping down on his cock. Dark lashes swept over her cheeks, plump bottom lip between sharp teeth as she sucked in air, his need to self torture himself holding strong as he waited.

_“Jon.”_

The whimper of his name was enough to have to pull out to thrust again, her long drawn out moan fueling him on, the sweet grip around his cock making him buck a little wildly, her noises getting higher and higher pitched. Getting a little weak kneed, he stopped, biting the inside of his cheek for control, the burn of pleasure building in his spine.

She protested when he slid out of her, barely noticing lukewarm water cascading down his back as he cupped her face to take her lips with his, softly, diving in deep until she was blurry eyed, then spun her around, listening to her breath catch as he banded an arm around her, cupping the breast within reach and slid into that welcoming cunt again.

There was a deep noise in her chest as she pushed her hips back, the need to put his teeth into the back of her neck as demanding as starting up a hard rhythm, smacking into that round arse, a hand flat on her belly to hold her at an angle, finger lightly tapping a steady tempo on her clit. She went up on her toes with a curse in High Valyrian, the sexiest thing he’d ever heard, his name following it, a steady chant of _right there, oh gods yes, there,_ as he ruthlessly held her still, bright spots flickering behind his eyelids.

He thought maybe he had died when she came again, clamping tight in pulses, her body giving in to his as he finally let go, hips stuttering with release as it came in an endless wave, swamping over him, drowning him in bliss. Heaving for air, he slumped against her, nuzzling the skin at the crook of her neck, enjoying the tremors of aftershocks, basking in the pleasure that he now knew came after fucking Daenerys Targaryen.

“Jon.” Her overused voice croaked. “The water is freezing.”

“Sorry.” Noticing the water was in fact ice cold, he forced himself back upright, ducking his head away as she squealed when the spray hit her, both wincing as he slid out of her and he turned her back around, giving her a quick kiss as he grabbed the soap, scrubbed at the mess between her thighs. “I need a bigger water heater apparently.”

Teeth chattering she agreed, obviously not too upset with the situation as she clung to him, nipping at his chest in retaliation, pushing wet hair out of her face as she encouraged him to _hurry_. Blindly he turned off the water, shivering as he reached out and snagged a towel from the rack, wrapping her up in it, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she stumbled back into him. She burrowed closer, his heart doing a slow flop as she made a noise of contentment.

“I’d hope you wouldn’t forget _that.”_

He chuckled, insides flooded with warmth, affection, the realization that he was much more than half gone over this woman. “I don’t know. We may need to try again to make sure.” Grabbing his own towel, he wrapped it around his hips, enjoying her lazy smile.

“I would stay for breakfast, if you invited me.” There was a seriousness in her eyes, a warmth of more than lust as she cupped his elbow, slid her hand down to play with his fingers.

Lacing their fingers together, he tugged at her, heart tripping and stumbling, willing to take the step into it all if she was. “Dany, I’ll invite you to stay as long as you’d like.”

“Well-“ her voice caught on the same emotion that flooded his own chest. ”get used to seeing me around.”

Excitement and lust clashed together with affection, that bit of _more._ Breakfast was forgotten as he scooped her up, carrying her over to the bed and dropping her, letting his towel fall away before climbing up after her. “I like that idea.”

 

 

~*~*~*~


End file.
